


The Cat And The Canary V: The Witching Hour

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Cat And The Canary [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow
Genre: Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, PWP, Plot What Plot, Prompt Fic, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Games that Pretty Kitties and Birdies play.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat And The Canary V: The Witching Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: June 5, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: June 16, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1035  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [2008 DCU Mood Ring Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/221895.html) for Roguecatwoman. Pairing: Selina/Dinah Prompt: Playful. :)  
> The ladies have had fun together before in the [The Cat And The Canary Series](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html).

The moon glowed silver over the ornate buildings of Gotham, lending Victorian architecture a charming sheen. Wind whistled through the spires, the venerable Clock Tower chiming a quarter after eleven.

A lithe figure gracefully leaped from one rooftop to another, a wraith in the shadows. Booted feet were light as a cat, strong legs propelling the Cat from _The Gotham Gazette_ building to the roof of Wayne Enterprises.

Another figure appeared, blond hair streaming out behind her as the Canary followed the path of the Cat.

The Cat turned and grinned. “Think you’ve got me, Pretty Bird?”

The Canary grinned back. “I’m right here, Pretty Kitty. What do _you_ think?”

The Cat crossed one leg over the other in an arabesque, balancing perfectly.

“I think that usually the Cat swallows the Canary, but in this case, I’ll risk my nine lives just for a chance to play tag with you, Pretty Birdie.”

The Canary smirked. “Are you enticing me with birdseed, Pretty Kitty?”

The Cat’s green eyes grew heavy-lidded. “You’ve welcome to sample my seed any time, Birdie.”

A pink tongue ran over lush lips. “My pleasure.”

The Cat leaned forward. “No, _mine,”_ she whispered, her lips inches from the Canary’s, then suddenly she pulled back. “First you have to catch me!”

She was gone, using her decel line to disappear over the edge.

“Damn.” The Canary pulled out her own line, following her prey. “Want to play cat-and-mouse? I’m not Batgirl!”

Laughter echoed up from the darkness. “Bats aren’t mice!”

“They’re flying rodents!” 

The Canary felt the rush of wind as she descended, blond hair lifting up.

Gotham was a city of ornate Victorian and modern glass architecture, as schizophrenic as its citizens.

But then, Gotham was perfect for playing games like the two of them played.

The Canary grinned ferally.

Cats weren’t the only predators around.

& & & & & &

Wind rushing through her hair, the Canary tracked her prey over the rooftops, enjoying the thrill of the chase. Gotham was dark, chaotic, and decaying, but it was also _alive, passionate_ , and not a little crazy.

The Canary grinned. She had her Kitty now!

With an athletic leap, fishnet-clad legs propelled her to the roof of the Clock Tower. The Cat purred as she leaned against the Tower, her leg crooked again.

“Mmm, my Pussy-in-Boots,” murmured the blond, running a hand up the Cat’s thigh, hovering close to warmth.

The Cat purred again, stretching out her leg and tracing the boot up the Canary’s side. The Canary dragged her close.

“Mmm, fishnets.” Long, clawed fingers teased the netting. “You and Zee have a concession on these?”

A smirk answered her. “Don’t knock it. The Little Bird asked me to get him a couple of pairs.”

“Oh, my. I’d like to hear _that_ story.” The Cat arched her back, her hand on her companion’s thigh. “Cats are attracted to fish…nets.”

The Canary pressed them close, the Cat wrapping both legs around her waist. The Cat arched back again, exposing her throat. A wet tongue slid up her skin, her body quivering. Her arms banded around a statuesque torso, moaning as the Canary unzipped the front of her suit, gasping as the tongue slide down her sternum and between her breasts.

“Need…” the Cat groaned.

The Canary gently lowered her prize to the roof, peeling down the catsuit and freeing creamy breasts from her black bra, tasting and sucking each one, then kissing down the flat stomach and burying lips in musky warmth.

The Cat shuddered, pushing her hips up as Birdie tongue drove her wild. Long fingers tangled in blond hair, urging the talented tongue to go deeper, right to her very core…

The Cat cried out, arching with feline grace as the Canary licked her clean. For a span of minutes, the Cat lay sprawled, chest heaving as her thighs splayed, gleaming with sweat under the moon.

The Canary rubbed her cheek over her companion’s belly, soft hair tickling bare skin. A green eye opened and one leg rubbed against a fishnet-clad thigh.

“My turn, Pretty Bird,” rasped the Cat.

The Canary licked her lips and straightened, jutting her chest out.

The Cat pulled up her suit, only zipping partway up, not bothering to put her bra back on. She moved as sinuously as her namesake, rising to her knees and kissing each thigh of her companion, then rolling down the fishnets.

The Canary shivered as the cool air hit bare skin. Her eyes were closed, a smile quirking her lips as her panties were pulled down.

“Black, hmm,” came the purr.

“Black Canary must wear black…ooh!”

Glove off, a warm finger slid between her buttocks, pressing deep. She writhed, a breath against her ear ordering, “All fours.”

“Thought that was a kitty thing.”

“Now it’s a birdie thing.”

The Canary smirked, turning around and kneeling down.

Strong hands caressed her cheeks, kneading and squeezing, then the finger returned, the Canary’s legs trembling. She gasped as the other hand pulled down her bodice and bra, freeing her breasts. While a second finger was added deep inside her, the other hand lightly slapped her breasts, tweaking her nipples and squeezing firm flesh. Firm breasts pressed against her back.

The Canary lost herself in sensation, waves of pleasure radiating throughout her body. Warm lips kissed her buttocks and suddenly the questing fingers touched her deeply, the Canary gasping as an intense orgasm ripped through her, her nipple pinched as she threw her head back, emitting her Canary Cry, the Clock Tower striking midnight.

The Canary collapsed, a sensuous body curling around her, kissing her shoulder. Panting blissfully, she allowed the afterglow to spread through her, the Cat caressing her hip.

Suddenly, light footfalls landed on the roof. The Canary opened an eye, seeing a dark-clad figure accented in yellow boots, belt and gloves, blue cape billowing out behind, red hair cascading from under the cowl.

“Mmm, can a Bat join a Cat and Canary?”

A sly smile spread across the Cat’s face.

“Wing your way over here, Girly Bat.”

The Bat smiled and spread her cape out, falling to her knees as the cape draped all three, giggles carrying on the night air.


End file.
